


Never Ending Rain

by LightningNature



Series: One Shots!! [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, Light Dom/sub, M/M, major fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningNature/pseuds/LightningNature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick One shot!! Blaine's never ending niceness backfires at him when he trusts a co-worker and gets stabbed in the back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Ending Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request I got from one of the old fanfic websites I uses to write for! Here is the prompt:
> 
> [Hi! I was wondering if you could do a small ficlet involving a little Blaine being hurt at his job by trusting A coworker too much and getting stabbed in the back. I prefer a Seblaine, but you may change it if you like. Bouns for Blaine's coworkers (maybe Kurt, Santana, and Rachel?)calling Sebastian when Blaine won't do it, Sebastian going and telling off the offending coworker, A light punishment for Blaine, and Blaine being put into diapers. Also a very protective Sebastian also please. Thank you!]

"Anderson!!!!" A large man with a jet black beard walked into the room a red paint brush in his hand. Blaine and Santana looked up from the sketchbook they were reviewing.

"Anderson! I sent you to do the old Garrison Building on 34th Street and Fade Ave  _last_ friday and all of a sudden I get a call from Garrison himself telling me that IT WASN'T done, you are the one who asked me for that damn job Blaine! Luckily for you Eli told me about it today! Therefore I will be giving the project to Eli, we will try you again next week." With that the man walked back into his office. Kurt and Rachel left the easel they were working on in the background and went to stand by Blaine. Santana ran a hand  through the smaller man's curly hair.

"Blaine didn't you tell me that Eli told you that the wall hadn't been primed yet so you couldn't do it?" Rachel askes gently.

"Yes that's what he told me, I thought he was serious...he knew how much I wanted to do that building." Tears welled up in Blaine's eyes.

"Why did you want that wall so badly Blaine?" Santana questioned.

"Its the wall that faces Sebastian's firm." Kurt said sadly, staring down at his teary eyed best friend. 

"But it also has the best view of the city" Eli strolled in, cup of coffee in hand and did nothing but smirk as the three protective friends glared at him.

"Get the fuck out of here" Santana sneered. Eli raised his hand in mock surrender.

"Woah Mama bear cool off, just a little competitive competition." Kurt stepped foward and slightly towered over Eli.

"I suggest you get the fuck out before I cut you." Kurt leaned back and put his hand on a letter opener, Eli's eyes widened and he backed out of the room. Kurt turned back to a sniffing Blaine.

"Are you alright honey? Would you like me to take you home?" Rachel asked softly.

"No I-I'm fine...I'm g-gonna go and paint in the Green room." Blaine stated quietly, grabbed his supplies and went into the room shutting the door on his concerned friends.

Rachel looked at Kurt and touched his arm.

"What are we gonna do, we know he's not okay" Santana sat down in Blaine's chair.

"Lady Hummel is gonna call Seb, its the only thing we can do, the little guy is upset" Kurt nodded and pulled out his phone, searching for Sebastian's firm number. He found it and called.

"Smythe and Larson Law Firm, this is Brandon, how can I help you?" Kurt smiled at his boyfriend's voice.

"Well sexy you could take me to dinner tonight" Brandon smirked.

"I would love to!"

"I'm feeling seafood-ish tonight" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Hummel!" Santana scoffed.

"Oh right baby let me talk to Sebastian" Kurt redirected.

"On it honey" The phone clicked a couple times than another deeper voice anwsered.

"This is Sebastian Smythe."

"Hiiiiii Meerkat!!!" Kurt listened to Sebastian's chuckle.

"What do you want princess Hummel?"

"We need you to come and get Blaine." Kurt heard Sebastian drop something.

"Why what's wrong with my baby?" Kurt explained to Sebastian what happened and jumped when he heard a car engine.

"Is that a car engine? Seb, what did you do, Sprint to your truck?" Sebastian manuvered his large truck out of the tight parking spot and sped off to the art company.

"What can I say I'm amazing princess" Kurt humphed.

"Whatever Meerkat, just hurry." Kurt hung up and looked at Santana and Rachel.

"You guys help me get his stuff together, Seb is coming to get him." 

By the time the trio got Blaine's art supplies together Sebastian blew through the door looking dashing in a three peice suit, a green tie that compliments his emerald eyes beautifully.

"Whew Smythe, if you ever want to want to switch teams I'll be here" Santana grinned as Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Where's my baby?" Kurt pointed to the Green room as Sebastian hurried over. He opened the door and saw his baby sitting in front of an easel that was painted an array in swirls of deep blues and purples. The large window in front of him gave away the tear stains on his face.

"What's got my baby so sad?" Blaine turned around and held his arms up.

"Daddy!!" Sebastian's anger began to surface. Blaine almost ALWAYS kept his headspace at bay when in public, whoever this asshole was he wanted to find him. Now.

"Daddy's baby is feeling alot of big boy feelings right now isn't he?" Sebastian cooed as he leaned down and picked Blaine's slim body up.

"You don't worry little boy, let Daddy take care of it...you just stay in Daddy's arms like a good boy." Blaine nodded and burrowed deeper into Sebastian. The older man thought for a second, if he walked out holding Blaine like this people would definetley know ,but judging Blaine's mental state and his own emotional state he ruled out his doubts, placed a kiss on Blaine's curls and walked out of the room. Kurt, Santana, and Rachel already knew what was up and cooed at a now little Blaine.

"Where is the son of a bitch" Kurt grinned and held up a finger. He walked out of the room.

"Hey Eli, come here we got someone here who wants to meet you!" They heard Kurt call out. Sebastian's mind twitched with rememberance.

"Baby Boy is this the same man who you came home crying about before" Blaine put his head up to look at Sebastian's green Eyes and nodded.

"Yes Daddy" Sebastian's temper flared sky high.

"Blaine baby go to Aunt Tana please Daddy needs to take care of something." Santana took Blaine and held him close to her chest but at the last minute he reached over and tugged on Sebastian's sleeve.

"Daddy you no hurt Eli right?" Sebastian gave his baby a tight smile and kissed his nose not saying anything.

Kurt strolled back into the room and smirked at Sebastian, jerking his head to the man coming in behind him. Eli was a semi tall man with brown hair swept to the side. He was slim and had brown eyes. He was okay looking but all Blaine could think about was what the evil son of a bitch did to his baby.

"Woah who's the hottie?" Blaine let out a noise displeasure and Sebastian cracked his neck and stretched to his full height, which towered over Eli.

"Oooooo tall...I like them tall" Sebastian turned on a blinding smile.

"Fun, I happen to like mine short with curly hair and hazel eyes." Eli was confused for a moment till he looked over at a curled up Blaine.

"Are you-" Sebastian cut him off with a glare.

"Yes Blaine? The one you choose to pick on every fucking second of the day? Yes he's my boyfriend." Sebastian said flatly.

"Listen here,..." Sebastian rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Are you aware of Smythe&Larson Firm?" Eli sneered.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"My full name is Sebastian Donovan Smythe, if you EVER mess with what's mine again, I will break you, I will sue you for everything that you own, even every single one of those tacky ass sweatervests you own, I will rake your ass throught the coals." Sebastian stared the now shaking man down. Kurt snickered.

"And he does own alot..." Sebastian turned and winked.

"What's all the-" Blaine's boss came out and immediatley quieted when he saw Sebastian.

"Mr. Smythe...well how can I help you?" Sebastian rolled his eyes and backed up taking Blaine in his arms and then picking up his baby's things.

"Talk to Kurt, Tana, and Rachel, and then call me tomorrow...because we need to talk." Sebastian casted a cold look at the man before turning with a warm smile to the three grinning friends.

"I heard you and your secratary boyfriend all the way in my office Lady...all of us Red Lobster Tonight, I'm paying...and thanks guys" Sebastian smiled.

"Anytime Meerkat"

"Thanks pretty boy, the disney prince haircut is looking nice today" Santana grinned.

"We will see you two boys tonight" Rachel smiled.

Sebastian smiled and carried a subdued Blaine to his truck and sat him in the front seat. He started strapping him in when Blaine began squirming.

"Daddy I can do that!" Sebastian grinned and patted Blaine's stomach.

"You can but I'm going to do it." Sebastian finished and then went to the other side, driving off and onto the road.

"Daddy?" Sebastian looked over and took Blaine's hand.

"Yes angel?"

"Daddy, can I have chicken nuggets from McDonalds" Sebastian smiled out the windshield and pulled into McDonalds. 

"Now you know good and well Daddy can't tell you no" He ordered Blaine some chicken nuggets and hiself a small salad to hold off until their dinner tonight.

When they got home Blaine started to make his way out of the truck but Sebastian stopped him.

"Uh uh little boys need to wait for their daddies munchkin" 

Sebastian lifted Blaine out of the car and went into the house. They walked in and the older boy took his baby to the bedroom closing the door behind him. Sebastian undressed him and then picked him up and sat down, the curly haired boy on his lap.

"Tell daddy how your feeling baby" Blaine shrugged looking down.

"I feel fine daddy" Sebastian hugged him closer patting his butt gently.

"You know how I feel about using fine Blaine Devon" Sebastian chided gently.

"I feel good...I like when your overly protective" Sebastian smiled.

"I wouldn't call it OVERLY protective, but you're right I am protective of my little boy" Sebastian landed a kiss on Blaine's lips making the little boy giggle.

"However Blainey Days...what did daddy say about trusting people at your job" Blaine looked down.

"You said to not to but Daddy I thought it was okay, he was really nice to me." Sebastian sighed. Blaine was way to nice. It often hurt is baby more than it did any good.

"Baby, who are you supposed to talk to when someone tells you something at work?" Sebastian rubbed his baby's back.

"Uncle Kurt, Aunt Tana, or Aunt Rachel"

"That's right baby, you're to little to handle it on your own, Daddy's gonna give you 10 spanks though because we have talked about this before." Sebastian picked Blaine up and situated him over his lap, ass up. 

"Count for me sweetie" Sebastian rubbed Blaine's butt and then gave it a harsh smack.

"One!" Blaine cried out. Sebastian gave him four hard smacks in a row.

"Two, three, four five!" Sebastian lectured through the next three slaps.

"Baby I want you to be happy at work but you have to do what daddy says sweetie"

"Six, seven, eight!!" Sebastian rubbed Blaine's now firey cheeks.

"Last two baby, you don't have to count these, they're gonna be hard." Blaine whimpered.

"Nine...ten!!" Sebastian slapped his hand down hard, flicking his wrist which got tears out of him. Sebastian picked him up and put him on his shoulder rubbing his back.

"There you go Blainey Days...you took that so good, Daddy is so proud of you...your such a good little boy, I love you so much." Blaine smiled and hugged his Daddy tight. Sebastian hugged back for a few minutes and then laid Blaine down.

"Were going out with some friends tonight, and I think I want you in diapers honey." Blaine balked as Sebastian pulled out the dreaded blue bag. He squirmed off the bed and tried to get away. He got about 2 feet before Sebastian's arm was around his waist and pulling him back.

"No diaper daddy, no diaper!" Sebastian laid Blaine back down and pinned him there.

"Baby, I'm sorry but I want you to remember tonight when we go eat that your my baby...your not a big boy." Blaine stopped struggling and looked up a Sebastian.

"I am a big boy Daddy" Sebastian shook his head smiling as he began to put a diaper on Blaine.

"No no baby your Daddy's little boy, that's why your wearing a diaper, your small baby let Daddy take care of all the big boy problems."Sebastian smiled as he taped up his diaper.

"Does my little boy want to give me a hug sweetie?" Blaine smiled and sat up hugging Sebastian tight.

"I love you Seb" Blaine said quietly.

"I love you too Blainers." 

Sebastian dressed Blaine in loose sweats and one of his own sweatshirts. He sat a smiling Blaine on the bed playing with his cell phone, while he dressed in a matching hoodie and sweatpants.

"Come on baby, let's go" He said picking Blaine up and heading for the truck.

When they arrived at the resturaunt they slid into a booth. Sebastian pulled Blaine's legs over his and wrapped an arm around his baby while Blaine concentrated on coloring his menu.

Kurt and Brandon smiled leaning against each other, Santana and Dani held hands, and Rachel and Finn smiled softly at little Blaine and watched as Sebastian played tic-tac-toe with Blaine.

"Daddy you cheated!" Kurt laughed.

"You can't cheat at tic-tac-toe Bas" Sebastian looked up mildly offended. 

"I did not cheat he just lost!" Dani looked at Blaine and tickled his chin.

"I bet he cheated huh Blainers, your big bad Daddy cheated?" Blaine gave Dani sad eyes and nodded. Sebastian humphed.

"You guys are only saying that because he's filthy adorable." Finn agreed.

"I'm saying that dude." Finn grinned.

"Yeah he's too cute" Sebastian looked at Brandon.

"You're fired." Brandon held up both hands.

"You cannot fire my boyfriend Meerkat!" Kurt screeched. Sebastian grinned.

"You guys are beautiful" Rachel said snuggling into Finn's side.

Sebastian patted Blaine's butt and just smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had alot of fun doing one shots for the last website!  
> If you have a one shot you would like written then just tell me!  
> Email me stormiejohnson583@yahoo.com  
> Give me the prompt and some things you would like in your story, if you would like me to use your username tell me :)  
> K thanks bye :D


End file.
